Crab Clan
Year 1190 Crab Clan 'Champion: Hida Kuon ' Hida family Enduring and unchanging are good words to describe the Crab, and the Hida are the same as always: the undisputed leaders of the clan. Always training to keep the Shadowlands at bay, always planning, always fighting. Nothing much has changed for the Hida since Iweko took the throne, and nothing seems in danger of changing, at least from the Empire side of things Daimyo Hida Kuon is the archetypal Hida. Though old and suffering from age and countless wounds taken in a lifetime of service, Kuon is still the leader of the Crab and as dangerous a warrior as exists in the Empire today. Kuon is the spitting image of his uncle Yakamo, and just as stubborn and reluctant to retire if he can still fight as his grandfather Kisada. While he is not on the front lines as often as he used to be, he still spends long shifts patrolling the Wall or making forays into the Shadowlands –after all, a Champion is worth nothing if he cannot perform the primary duty of his Clan. His wife Reiha is inseparable from him, and everyone expects the two to die fighting back to back, buried under a pile of dead oni. His son Hida Kisada will have the full confidence of the Clan when it is his turn to take the mantle of Champion. Much like his uncle Kuroda, he is energetic, charismatic, and a danger with the sword despite his small stature. Like his uncle, Kisada has trained with the Shinjo, and is continuing his training with the Hida in Tsuru's Legion. His brother Hida Sukune (who took the name to honor his grand uncle) trained with the Kuni. Sukune is much like his namesake, a quiet and reserved Crab. Hiruma family Hiruma Okichi is the daimyo of the Hiruma, having succeeded Todori. He is not as charismatic or effective a warrior as Todori was, but has managed to keep Shiro Hiruma going and the Hiruma have even started making a few watchtowers beyond Shiro Hiruma. His real wish is to extend the Wall to the edge of the reclaimed Hiruma territories, but understands how this could be impossible, what with the size of the project, the cost and the logistical and strategic concerns as the entire defense of Crab lands would have to be reorganized. In the years since Todori's death little progress has been made in reclaiming the Hiruma lands, but neither have they lost anything. The Hiruma are more than happy to let Hiruma Akechi be remembered as Heichi Akechi, even if they have extended invitations to his children to train with them. Toritaka family Toritaka Tsukihiro has taken the position of daimyo of the Toritaka, and is quite interested in the reborn Boar clan. To a certain extent it is a job related to the ex-Falcon’s specialty, and to some extent it’s nostalgia for the time the Falcon were independent. With Heichi Eri's eldest son trained in the Toritaka bushi school, the ties between the Heichi and the Toritaka are strong and will likely result in a permanent association. Kuni family Kuni Kiyoshi is still the daimyo, and nearly as mean as Kuni Daigo, who still gives the Shadowlands nightmares. Reclamation of the Kuni wastes is a slow business, but it has progressed, very gradually making the Kuni less dependent on the rest of the Clan to support them. The Kuni are interested in keeping tabs on the Boar. Considering the history of the Boar clan and their location in the middle of the Twilight Mountains, the Kuni wish to ensure the clan is not destroyed in the same manner again or infiltrated and corrupted. Visits from Kuni are infrequent but regular, much to the growing distaste of the young Boar. Kaiu family Kaiu Umasu died recently in an attack on the Wall, and has been replaced by his son Kaiu Daisuke. Of all the support the Boar has received, perhaps none has been so vital as the experts the Kaiu have granted. A few Kaiu were interested in the challenge of literally building a clan and its holdings from nothing and have volunteered either their services or their loyalty to the Boar. Yasuki family Jinn-Kuen is still daimyo of the Yasuki and does a good job of keeping the Crab (and the Kolat) solvent. The Yasuki have been exploiting the weakness of the Crane to the fullest and have made the Crab surprisingly wealthy. The Crab in 1190 The Crab are pretty much like they always have been, disliked by most and preferably ignored. The Mantis made a long-term friend when they returned the Armor of the Shadow Warrior to the Crab, fibbing a bit about how they got hold of it. Kisada’s heavenly copy disappeared when they were brought together, removing all Taint from the holy item. Though Kuon still uses Fukutsu, the Armor of the Shadow Warrior is waiting for the day when the next Crab Champion will put it on, though how Kisada II will be able to wear it is beyond most people. The Crane are once again objects of distaste among the Crab. While they, better than anyone, know the lure of the Dark, they cannot excuse it. Since the Daidoji were involved in the affair with the Anvil of Despair, this has ruined the relationship between the Iron Crane (a term no longer in use) and the Crab. The Crab's closest ally apart from the Mantis is the Unicorn. With Kisada II trained with the Shinjo and the Khol Wall under construction, relations between the two clans are good. No clan is the enemy of the Crab at the moment, and everyone is happy with that. Officially, the Crab are supporters of the Boar, and have supplied most aid (with a little nudging from Kuni Daigo) to the Boar. Boar clan children are invited to train with the Crab until the Boar develop their own bushi and/or shugenja school, and many Crab swore allegience to Heichi Eri. After all, the duty of the Boar is practically a Crab job anyway. Still, the Crab resepct strength and it remains to be seen if the new generation follow in their parents' footsteps. Also, the two Clans are located close to eachother, and may at some point disagree about borders, taxes, trade and duties. Category:Crab Clan Category:Great Clan Category:Daimyo Category:Jade Champion